


Oh, Deer!

by Toguro



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Basically this is one big escort mission, Deer/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toguro/pseuds/Toguro
Summary: As a normal farmer, Kai did his normal rituals to keep the pests away from his crops and village. He never expected those routines to lead him to meet one of the nuisances and agree to reunite it with it's brothers. He never thought he'd end up travelling outside of his village with it. Hell, he didn't even know it existed in the first place!Now he must keep Uruha safe as they find the stranger's missing family.
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Hairy Situation

The air was still and carried with it the evening chill. It was going to be a damp night, and Kai knew he'd have to get started on lighting the fireplace once he was back inside.

Kai lived with his mother on their farm in his childhood village. Having lost his father two years ago, Kai has taken up most of the farm work. He would harvest their small crop and feed their chickens. It was hard work, but it's the life he grew used to.

Ever since he was a young kid, he heard all his neighbors telling stories of deer and how vicious they were to the townspeople. It was a superstition that was pounded into their young minds. So the villagers followed the same rituals for generations in order to deter the deer from returning. Kai remember’s helping his dad hang up a multitude of wind chimes in the forest around their property and bordering their crops with fishing line at night. His mother planted daffodils around their crops and chicken coop, which Kai later learned were poisonous to deer.

Everything he did to maintain the farm growing up was to prevent deer. He never understood the threat. From what he knew, deer were gentle creatures. How much harm could they do? He was just lucky he never had to travel into the forest to hunt them. His mother, though she was keen on keeping them away, was never one to advocate hunting. They were one of the few households in the village who did not live off of venison. Despite the anger towards deer, a good part of the village hunted and sold their venison; making a living off of the very thing they wanted gone. He remembers questioning his teacher about the irony of it when he was young and wound up in trouble. So Kai just kept his mouth shut and went about his days. 

Shivering, the young man tried to finish his chores quickly. 

Along the ends of their property, bordering the woods, Kai was lightly sprinkling hair along the ground. It was the last thing he had to do before he could retire inside for the night. He had a bucket filled with the leftovers from his last haircut. At the beginning of every month, Kai would line the area between the woods and his farm with human hair, another deterrent for deer. The home remedy was the oldest practice in the village, yet everyone still did it. 

Looking at the snippets of brunette hair falling to the ground, Kai shivered as the wind caressed his now bare neck. At the moment, he wished he still had his longer hair to shield him from the chill. 

Continuing along the edge of the forest, Kai thought about all the strange rituals they did to keep the deer away. He always thought it was ridiculous, but in all fairness he’s never seen a deer. All his time growing up, he’s never once witnessed the pesty herbivorous. Maybe all the paranoia was helpful. They never once had to worry if they had enough food for the winter because they never ran into any problems with pest eating it.

Kai chewed his lips as he thought about this. So deep in his own thoughts, he didn’t hear the rustling of leaves beside him. Throwing another clump of hair on the ground, he jumped when he heard a shy voice from within the bushes. 

_ “Your hair smells nice.”  _

The young farmer screamed in shock at the random voice. Tripping on a tree root and falling backwards, he hit the ground the bucket of hair falling several feet from him scattering the rest of its contents all around. The voice on the other side also let out a squeak followed by some violent rustling in the bushes. Kai opened his eyes just in time to see a thin figure fall forward with a small “oof!” 

Kai grunted as he sat up, rubbing his now sore back. The farmer looked at the strange creature lying on the ground in front of him. It looked like a man. He was thin with pasty skin and long tawny hair that fell past his shoulders. The brown tunic and trousers the man was dressed in looked a size too big for him. But the most outlandish thing about this man was the twigs sticking out of his hair.

The man shifted and lifted his face off the ground. As he started to dust himself off and sit up, Kai watched the branches that stayed in place on both sides of his head. They didn’t move or fall, and the longer the farmer stared at them, the more they looked like…antlers.

Kai’s mouth hung open as the man shifted to kneel on his knees. The stranger looked up at Kai, blushed and quickly averted his gaze. He hid his face behind the curtain of his long hair. A tense silence fell between them as Kai swallowed the nervousness in his throat and continued to stare at this stranger with antlers.

“What...um...your…” The young farmer desperately tried to collect his thoughts into coherent sentences. But all he could manage was a string of intelligible words and just ended up pointed at the top of the man’s head.

The stranger self-consciously ran a finger over his protruding horns. His cheeks flushed, he still kept his eyes focused on his own knees.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The stranger’s smooth yet meek voice cracked as he apologized. Shifting on his knees, he brushed some of his hair behind his ear. “I just...I smelled something nice and wanted to get closer to see what it was.”

The stranger looked like he was halfway to tears. It tugged at Kai’s heart making him feel the need to comfort the man.

“No. I’m sorry I screamed.” The farmer let out a small chuckle to try and alleviate the tense mood. “I’m Kai.” 

The young farmer extended his arm forward, offering his hand to the distraught man. But instead of shaking it, the man just stared at his hand with wide eyes. An innocent look on his face. Now that his face was no longer hidden by his hair, Kai was able to see the features the man carried clearly. His face had all the normal shaping as a human; plump lips and sharp jawbones. His nose wasn’t anything like a human’s though. It was stout and resembled more of a deer’s snout. And his almond eyes were pure black, no irises or whites like a human's. The man's face was a mixture between human and deer.

"You're not going to shoot me?" The man's question threw Kai for a loop.

"What? Of course not!" The farmer furrowed his brows. "Why would I do that?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that your kind aren't too fond of us. You go to great lengths to keep us away." The stranger whispered and twirled a lock of his hair around his index finger. He seemed fidgety and uncomfortable the more he talked.

"You're kind?" Kai tried to follow the stranger's ramblings. His mind was working overtime to make sense of what he was saying. 

After all these years, he wondered why his village acted the way they did. He questioned the extent of their daily rituals. And he never understood why everyone worried about simple herbivores. But, with this man in front of him, he started to question everything he ever thought.

"I'm a deer." The man questioningly look at the farmer. Speaking as if it was obvious.

Okay, Kai has a lot to think over.

* * *

Nighttime already arrived. And instead of spending anymore time outside in the cold than necessary, Kai snuck the deer man into his room. Once his mother went to bed, he lit the fireplace to warm their house, and made a small meal for his guest, he joined him in his room to talk.

The stranger revealed his name to be Uruha. He was traveling with his brothers, Aoi and Ruki, and got split up from them when they encountered some hunters. They were traveling to a neighboring shrine for protection. Uruha worried for their safety and hoped they made it. 

"So why a shrine?" kai sat cross legged on the floor of his bedroom. Uruha was on the bed wrapped in a blanket eating a plate of cooked vegetables. Kai wanted to make him feel at ease after their earlier encounter. There was just something about Uruha that was so innocent yet friendly. 

"It was Aoi's idea. He told us about a shrine that protects deer. Considers them a messenger from the gods." Uruha happily chewed his warm meal. He tried to decline Kai's hospitality and offered to leave. But when the farmer heard his stomach growl in angry protest, he couldn't deny his hunger.

"Are you?" Kai leaned his head against the side of his bed, looking up at Uruha with curiosity.

"What?" 

"Are you a messenger of the gods?" Kai asked delicately. If his kind were messengers, then what did that say about his fellow villagers. Surely no God would favor people who brandished their kin.

Uruha shook his head. "I don't feel like one. I just want my family safe."

The deer finished his meal. The dirtied plate sat on his lap as he hugged the blanket closer around him. He sighed and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside so his eyes didn't focus on anything in particular. 

Kai felt pity for this strange creature. Despite his appearance, they weren't so different. Kai felt the same way towards his mother as Uruha did towards his brothers. Family was important to both of them. So it hurt Kai to see Uruha so distraught. 

"I'll help." The human blurted out.

"Huh?" Uruha turned his head quickly towards Kai. His hair swishing around his neck, billowing around his face.

Kai cleared his throat. 

"I'll help you find your brothers." 

Uruha's eyes shot open.

"Why? You don't know me." The deer tilted his head.

"Maybe so. But family is important."

The room fell silent. Uruha looked down at the empty plate in front of him. Why would he help him? He was a human. They could not be trusted. Humans were the reason he's separated from his brothers. They're violent and hunt them. The antlers on his head made him a target. Something his mother and father told him as a fawn.

But sitting inside this small cottage being warmed by blankets and a fire, he was questioning what he was raised to believe. This human has been nothing but hospitable to him. Plus that was the best meal he's ever had. Maybe he could trust this human.

While he was deep in thought, Kai sat silently on the floor. Patiently waiting for the deer to speak up. When he did, Kai was relieved his offer was accepted.

"They'd be at the shrine. We made a promise that if anything happened, if we got split up, still head to the shrine." Uruha nodded his head and furrowed his brows with determination.

"Well, sounds like we have our goal already set in front of us." Kai smiled brightly.

They talked over their plan. They'd make arrangements the next morning and decided to turn in for the night. The farmer took Uruha's empty dish and washed it up before putting the final kindling on the fire for the night. Kai all but insisted that Uruha sleep in his bed, since he had a rough time in the forests. He set up a pillow and blanket on the floor for himself. 

With lights out, the two men settled into a comfortable silence for the night. Just when Kai's was finally about to drift off to sleep, he heard Uruha shift in his bed and whisper.

"Thank you."

The quiet gratitude was the last thing he heard before falling into a comfortable sleep for the night.


	2. Fawn of a New Day

Kai turned in his sleep. Admittedly sleeping on the floor wasn't his favorite decision he ever made. The couch would've been more comfortable. But that would've caused his mother to become suspicious. And Kai never told her about Uruha. He had no idea how she'd react.

He also didn’t know how to tell her he'd be away for a few days. Kai thought he'd work something out in the morning.

Turning, he groaned at the kink in his back. He buried his head in his pillow and produced a soft snore. Though it was uncomfortable, Kai didn't feel the need to wake up just yet. He relished the ease he felt in the twilight between sleep and consciousness. 

Unfortunately, a barrage of loud footsteps and a baritone voice violently woke Kai from any peace he had.

"Oi, isn't sleeping in late my thing?!"

Sitting straight up and frantically wiping any remaining sleep from his eyes Kai looked to the doorway of his bedroom. There he found his best friend, having already slammed the door open, standing with a smug grin on his face. 

Reita, a man around his age, lived a few houses away and frequently visited Kai.He was an easy man to identify. His black hair was kept long since he despised cutting it. His bangs normally covered his eyes and just got in the way. And he was the only one in the whole village who wore a white band around his face to cover his nose. He joked with Kai it was because he hated the smell of manure; which was everywhere considering they were a farming village. But Kai remembers the day one of their chickens pecked at Reita's own beak, scarring the man in the middle of his face.

Growing up together, they formed a strong bond. Treating each other like brothers since they had none of their own. Kai being an only child and Reita having two older sisters.

However, Reita used that brotherly bond to encroach on Kai's privacy.

The farmer looked between his friend and quickly darted his eyes to his bed. He immediately began sweating bullets when he realized he'd been busted.

On his bed, a mess of sheets moved up and down with the even breathing from the figure underneath. It outlined Uruha's body leaving the unmistakable evidence of someone sleeping. But lucky for Kai, the deer had the covers pulled up over him enough that it hid is antlers.

"Whoa, what happened here." Reita's jaw dropped. He whistled and fully walked into Kai's room. Closing the door behind him.

"Reita…" Kai pleaded his friend's name. He had no idea what he should say. What kind of excuse could he give that explains this awkward stance he was in right now? There was no way he was getting out of this situation without embarrassing himself. Why did he spend so long talking to Uruha last night? Maybe if he didn’t, he’d actually would’ve woken up on time and not have had to deal with all of this. But it was a bit late for all of that.

"You’re mom told me you were sleeping in. But I guess you didn’t really do much sleeping last night.” Reita did air quotes when he said “sleeping” and wiggled his eyebrows. Kai felt a heat claw its way up his neck and onto his face when he knew what Reita was hinting at. 

He looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. It wasn’t like that. Sure Uruha was pretty and polite and overall endearing, but Kai didn’t do anything but talk to him. His feelings were nothing more than platonic. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

“Shut up.” Kai rubbed his face and pushed the blanket off of himself. He stood, stretching his kinked joints. Cracking and popping was heard as he raised his hands above his head an yawned. “Don’t you have someone else you could be bothering?”

“You promised you’d help me repair the fence beside my shed.” Reita crossed his arms. He twitched his head to the side, trying to keep the hair out of his eyes. “But maybe you’re too busy today.”

Kai grunted in response and ignored his friend’s teasing. He bent down to tidy up his spot on the floor. He folded his blanket and picked up his pillow, lightly setting them at the bottom of the bed so as to not disturb Uruha.

“So what’s going on here? Why are you sleeping on the floor?” 

Kai kept his back turned to his friend and contemplated his options. He could lie to his best friend. But what would be the point in doing that? That would probably just make things worse down the line. 

He trusted Reita, so maybe telling him the truth couldn’t be so bad. Plus Kai was a bit lost as to what to do. He wanted to help Uruha. But he’s never left his village so he doesn’t know anything outside of his farm, much less where a shrine would be located. Maybe Reita could help him figure out where to start.

“You have to promise you won’t tell anyone.” Kai turned to his friend and spoke in a deadly serious tone. It took Reita aback at the sudden change of mood. 

“Um, okay.” Reita uncrossed his arms and dropped the teasing. “What is it?”

“Last night, I was just doing my chores. And I ran into him. But…” Kai rubbed his bare arms as he spoke, keeping his eyes fixed on the blanketed figure. He trailed off as he thought what to say next. How was he supposed to describe the whole situation in words?

“Kai, whatever it is you can tell me. I won’t judge you or nothing.” Reita placed a gentle touch to his shoulder, urging him to continue. The brunette farmer sighed. He knew he could trust Reita. But maybe instead of trying to explain things, he could just show him.

Leaning forward, Kai reached for the blanket. He pulled the covers off of the sleeping figure. Lightly, so he didn’t wake Uruha. Little by little, the details of the man beneath were revealed to Reita. Upon seeing the antlers, the nose-banded visitor gasped and let his mouth fall open in surprise. Uruha was sound asleep, not even noticing the stares he was receiving.

“What…” Reita began but couldn’t shake the shock he was feeling at this strange looking man-deer-thing in his friend’s bed. “Why is it here?”

“I met him last night. He got separated from his brothers.” Kai laid the blanket back over Uruha’s shoulder, leaving his head and antlers exposed. 

“Does anyone know he’s here?” Reita whispered. Partly to make sure no one heard them, and partly to not disturb the creature in the bed.

Kai shook his head. It was dark when they walked indoors, so no one would’ve been able to see them. 

“I can’t believe you let one of them in your house! None of the repellers worked?” Reita’s whispers were raspy and rather loud. Kai gave him a pointed look to hush up more.

“He liked the smell of the hair and the sounds of the chimes.” The brunette shrugged and absently ran a hand along the post of his bed. Looking at Uruha, he never knew such creatures existed. All the years he followed the rituals he was taught, and he didn’t even know who they were against. “Did you know this is the ‘deer’ we’ve been fighting against?”

“I had some suspicions. But nothing concrete to go off of.” Reita chewed his thumbnail. “When my older sister goes hunting, she’s always vague about her descriptions of the deer. Like it’s some kind of secret or something.”

Both men stood in silence. Eyes focused on the sleeping creature. The room stale, the only sounds were the light snores from Uruha. Kai took note how heavy of a sleeper the creature was. And he never tossed and turned. Seeing how peaceful Uruha was, made Kai feel better about giving up his bed and sleeping on the floor. The stiff neck was worth it.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Kai studied his friend with a stern expression. Pursing his lips and furrowing his brow, his glare could threaten even the most mischievous of creatures.

“Well, duh. I’m not _ that _ stupid.” Reita shook his head and chuckled. “Give me some credit.”

Kai knew he could trust Reita. But a part of him needed to hear the verbal confirmation. He had no idea what would happen if the villagers found out he was harboring their number one enemy. Uruha was peaceful enough, and didn’t cause any trouble. But if everyone has been hunting his kind for generations, Kai doubted they would listen to reason. Tradition was a hard thing to break.

That’s why Kai needed to act fast. He had to get Uruha out of here as soon as he could. 

“I need to get him to some shrine to meet his brothers. But I have no idea what to do or where to start.” Kai sighed and looked out his window. The sun was already rising to the middle of the sky. A mountain of chores waiting to be done. “I’ve never left before.”

The farmer thought about how the idea of leaving never crossed his mind. He has spent all his time taking care of his family's farm, that the very notion of leaving the village was too far fetched. It never bothered him. His chores and work kept him busy, and in a rut. It was the same constant routine everyday. He never realized how depressing it was until now; seeing Uruha sleeping in front of him. 

“Hmmm.” Reita hummed in thought. “We should try talking to Shinya. He travels.”

Kai nodded. The man was notorious for never being home. He spent three months out of the year at his home. The rest he was gone. No one knew where he went or why. But whenever Shinya came back, he’d bring with him all kinds of odds and ends they’ve never seen before. He’d bring back strange plants and decor, most of his neighbors were wary of him. Because of this, he spent most of his time alone. The villagers spreading rumors of him due to his eccentric ways.

“I think he’s home. He was gone all summer, I’m sure he’s back now.” Reita smiled and turned towards the door. “Let’s go before he decides to leave again.”

“But what am I to do with him?” Kai pointed to the sleeping creature. Uruha sure was a heavy sleeper, he never stirred once.

“He’ll probably still be asleep by the time we come back.” Reita laughed and opened the door. But he paused when he realized that Kai was not following him. The brunette farmer was looking down at Uruha. Chewing his bottom lip, he swayed as he hesitated.

“He probably has enough common sense that if he did wake up, he’ll wait for you to come back.” Reita grabbed Kai by the arm and dragged him behind him. Kai squeaked out a protest before giving in. He sighed and started following Reita of his own volition. Maybe Reita was right. Uruha was aware of the ill-will between the deer and the humans of the village. 

Only an idiot would roam around.

* * *

_ Okay, best night sleep EVER! _

Uruha slowly opened his eyes as he nuzzled his nose against the soft cotton cushioning his head. Stretching his legs, he relished in the cool flexible material covering his body. It was much better than the scratchy materials you’d find in the woods. Uruha smiled as he slowly registered where he was and what had happened. 

The natural light gave him a welcoming feeling as he looked around the room. 

_ Oh, right. _ He thought as he recounted the night’s events. He met some kind stranger who offered to help him with his predicament. The bed was nice, and so was the food he was given. Uruha yawned and pushed the blankets off of him. He could get used to living like this. Having someone care for him, not a bad gig. And it helps that the person was cute and smelled nice.

The thought made Uruha blush.  _ Why do you gotta make everything weird? _

Uruha was still embarrassed by his outburst to the farmer yesterday. No wonder Kai was scared. _ “Your hair smells nice.” Who starts a conversation like that?!  _ Uruha lamented. But at least Kai rolled with it rather well. He invited him in and offered his help. So overall, it was anything but a failure.

Getting up, Uruha looked around the room but didn’t see his new friend anywhere. The spot where the man was sleeping on the floor was cleaned up. No sign of him. The floor was also cold, no lingering body heat from the farmer. So he’s been gone for a while now. 

Uruha sighed at his situation. Judging from the position of the sun outside the window, he slept in more than he usually does. It was the afternoon. No wonder Kai was gone. He probably had some chores to do, and Uruha was keeping him from them.

Walking around the room, the deer felt restless. The room was small, and not the most inviting place without Kai. Uruha felt weird standing around waiting for who knows how long. 

As he ran his fingers along the windowpane, his nostrils twitched at the new smell that invaded the air. It was rich, and a deep meaty smell. Savory and inviting. Uruha heard his stomach growl at him the more he sniffed the air. As if moving on instinct, he walked to the door of Kai’s bedroom. Without a further thought, he opened the door and left the sanctuary of the farmer’s room. All in need to satisfy his curiosity and stomach. 

The hallway was narrow but it wasn’t long before he was standing in front of the fireplace. A pot hanging above the flames, boiling with the hefty stew that had attracted him. He knew his mouth was watering by now. The aroma was too much to ignore. 

As he stepped closer, his initial instinct halted and was replaced by fear. Stopping dead in his tracks, he saw a shadow move in his peripheral. He wasn’t alone.

He turned his head to the side to get a better view. 

In the doorway stood a woman, middle aged holding an empty wooden bowl. She wore a starched, white apron stained with a few drops of broth. Her hair the same shade of brunette as Kai’s. As Uruha made eye contact, he noticed her staring at him with wide eyes. Her mouth slightly agape, Uruha couldn’t tell for sure what her emotion was. Surprise? Fear? Both? 

Probably both.

On first instinct, the deer wanted to run. That’s what his kind did. That’s how they managed to survive so long. Running at the first sign of danger. He cursed at himself for his messed up nature. Why didn’t he stay in the safety of Kai’s room? Why did his stomach control him more than his own brain?

The deer gritted his teeth and scanned the room, trying to find the nearest exit. He had to escape before something happened.

“You hungry?”

The question caught him off guard. Letting out an audible gasp, he looked back at the woman. Her stance was uneasy and cautious. But her eyes studied him with a compassionate curiosity. Uruha unclenched his fists, which he didn’t even notice he was doing in the first place. He didn’t say anything though. He couldn’t find the words to say to this random lady. But his growling stomach was enough to make her move from her spot.

She stepped in front of Uruha and reached for the pot over the fire. She dipped the wooden bowl into the boiling liquid and in one swift motion, she stood in front of the deer offering him the stew.

“Might want to wait a bit, it’s incredibly hot.” She smiled as she held the bowl in front of her. 

Minutes ticked by before Uruha made any movement. He studied the foreign substance being offered to him. Though it smelled good, could it be trusted? These humans have spent lifetimes hunting his kind, how could he trust one of them when she probably thought he’d broken into her house. 

The overpowering aroma wafted in front of his nose.  _ If it was poisonous, why did it smell so good? _

The deer decided to follow his instincts. They never steered him wrong before. And this time, they told him he could trust this woman. She was the mother of Kai, he assumed, the kindest stranger he’s ever met. She couldn’t be all bad, right?

Uruha reached out, and gently took the bowl from the woman. He blew on it a few times before taking a small sip. The rich, flavorful broth washed over his tongue and down his throat, leaving a meaty and pleasant taste. He closed his eyes and relished in the warmth that washed over him.

“Thank you.” The deer finally mumbled after ages of silence. 

“Your welcome.” The woman’s voice was meek and timid. Uruha took a few more sips, enjoying the warm meal he’s been offered. It wasn’t long before he finished it, much to the joy of the woman.

She took the empty bowl and filled it up a second time. 

“Why don’t you come sit down until Kai gets back.” She handed Uruha the bowl and motioned towards the chairs at the side of the room. The deer paused in his drinking and looked at the woman with wide eyes.  _ She knew?! _

Uruha was baffled. Kai took great care in sneaking him inside. Uruha kept as quiet as possible, tip toeing over the squeaking floorboards with the utmost care. He ducked his head so his antlers wouldn’t hit on any doorways or walls. And Kai was rather quiet himself. 

When the deer followed the woman to the chairs, she laughed. 

“I’m his mother. I know more than he realizes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as you all can tell I started another fic. 😁 This one isn't gonna have a regular scheduled update, because work and the holiday season is killing me. I am just typing this and uploading as I finish a chapter. Just something to keep me going until all the chaos dies down. (Let's see how long I keep with the deer puns for chapters.) 😉 Thank you for reading!


	3. Don't Doe Which Way to Look

Reita led the way through the village, with Kai trailing behind him. The latter was grateful for his friend. If it wasn't for him he wouldn't have the courage to approach Shinya on his own. Kai hated to admit it, but all the rumors made him leery towards the eccentric man. Just a few months ago, some of the mothers of the town were gossiping about Shinya's appearance, stating how he had an unnatural look about him that hasn't changed in a decade. Though their opinions were a bit harsh for Kai's liking, it still instigated a fear in him. He even listened when the children would run around and call him a vampire. Something Kai would've thought was ridiculous if it had been about anyone else, but since they were about Shinya, he gave the notion more weight than it deserves.

But with Reita, he felt better about approaching the strange man. 

They walked through the village center, which was bustling with activities. People milling around them, paying them little to no attention. A few smiled at them, but only out of politeness. 

"Geez, people are so kind." Reita muttered sarcastically as a man leading a horse cut right in front of them, making them stop for a moment.

"Well what did you expect? You look like a delinquent!" Kai teased and poked at the strip of cloth around his friend's nose.

Reita huffs and swatted his friend's hand away. They continued to weave through people, Kai still following a step behind Reita. Kai’s friend moved with confidence, showing no fear for the odd man. But he himself tried to put on a brave face. Kai never spoke to Shinya before, but he tried to keep the rumors out of his mind to no avail. Nonetheless, Kai had no idea what to expect.

As they got closer, Kai saw the outline of Shinya’s house. It was the same build as everyone else's. A cozy wooden cottage surrounded by fences meant to keep livestock and crops in. But Shinya didn’t keep any animals. Since he was barely home, it would be irresponsible. Instead, there were bizarre looking trees growing out of the ground behind the fences. They looked nothing like the ones in the forest around them. The one’s branches dipped and hung low to the ground, as if the leaves were too heavy for it. The other had ashy colored bark and pastel colored flowers blooming on it. Even from a distance, the house projected an outlandish aura. It did not look at all inviting to Kai.

“Oh good, he’s home.” Reita pointed to the smoke billowing out of the chimney. Kai didn’t feel the same relief that Reita did at the fact of seeing the man. 

Walking up to the door, Reita knocked without hesitation. Kai felt his heart jump up into his throat. There was just a feeling around this place that did not put him at ease. He looked around, trying to find something to focus on to ignore the fear that flooded his brain. But every inch of the property was covered with oddities and strange plants, that he couldn’t find an ounce of comfort in his surroundings.

Reita, however, was casually swaying back and forth on his feet with his hands in his pocket. He didn’t look at all bothered by the black plants situated right beside the door. Kai thought they looked like something out of a nightmare. The leaves were pale and grey, while the petals in the shape of a star protruded downwards. And of course the stems had thorns. All evil looking plants had thorns on them. 

Reita knocked again once there was no answer from his first one. The longer they stood in silence, the more anxious Kai got. His mind started to form haunting images of what was taking place behind the closed door. All the rumors he’s heard over the years painted scenes of nasty experiments or frightening activities and rituals. Kai tried to force them out of his mind. But the more he did that, the more vivid they became. It wasn’t until the door finally opened that he manage to control his racing thoughts.

The man who stood in the doorway was not what Kai expected at all. Based on all the rumors, he imagined to find some man with piercing eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. Maybe a scar or tattoo of some kind showing. He was not expecting the youthful, innocent man standing before them. His features were feminine; plump lips and pale eyes. His sand colored hair fell to his shoulders in neat, combed waves. Unlike Kai and Reita's hair which was unruly and tussled. 

Shinya held onto the door, peering around it. His face lacked any emotions. He just blankly stared at his two guests. He remained silent, not a single syllable leaving his mouth. It left Kai uncomfortable, and he noticed how Reita tried to hide his own uneasiness. He did good, until Kai heard the tremble in Reita's voice.

"Um, hey Shinya." Reita waved then crossed his arms. Trying to keep things casual. "My name's Reita and this is Kai. We don't know each and…"

"No we don't." Shinya's high pitched voice interrupted him. His expression was blank, and voice held no emotion to it. It was as if he was just stating the fact.

"Uh...yeah." Reita stumbled.

A long pause fell between the two. Kai stayed behind Reita, cringing at the sudden turn of conversation. The whistling of the wind around them the only sound he heard. 

"Why are you on my doorstep?" Still with the blank expression, Shinya asked with no hint of malice in his voice. Which just made the question more unnerving. 

"I...well...we need help. And I thought maybe you could help us." Reita smiled through the awkwardness. 

"Why?" 

"Um…" Shinya's straightforwardness threw both of them off guard. Kai now saw how such rumors were spread about the recluse. Just from this one interaction with him, it was no wonder people chose to avoid him. Conversing with him was a difficult task.

Shinya bit his lip and turned around. Leaving his door open. Confusing Kai and Reita.

"Is that an invitation to go inside?" Kai whispered to Reita.

His friend only shrugged his shoulders. They stared at the open door, wondering what to do. Shinya was an odd man, that was for sure. Reita grunted and pushed the door open some more, walking inside. They needed the man’s help. And Reita was not about to let Kai down. 

Like a lost child, Kai followed behind, closing the door behind them. The air was nice and warm inside, it’d be a waste to let the chill in. 

Shinya was only a few steps ahead of them, slowly walking down the hallway. Kai guessed he was leading them. He didn’t bat an eye at the fact that the two of them just walked inside. So he guessed they were invited inside. 

Looking around the hallway, Kai's eyes wandered all over the walls and ceiling. Every inch, there was something new. Strange drawings and maps hung all over the walls, and potted plants and herbs dangled from the ceiling. Despite the initial, alienating vibe the outside provided, Kai admitted that the inside is a little cozy. In a weird, witchy sort of way.

They entered a small room, also cluttered with plants and papers. A table sat in the middle with chairs surrounding it. It looked like every surface in the room was used for storage as each chair had stuff piled on it. Shinya picked up a box off the one chair and pushed the clothing off the other. He nodded at the now empty seats. Reita and Kai sat down at the inviting gesture. Shinya circled around the room, clearing off small areas and stacking papers. 

"Sorry." Shinya mumbled as he made his way back towards his guests. His eyes looking down, his fingers absently ran over the stem of some flower Kai never saw before. "I don't usually get visitors." 

The man’s stature was innocent, yet guarded. His shoulders were stiff and his gaze remained lowered, never making eye contact with either of them. It made Kai feel bad about his initial thoughts. Shinya wasn’t rude to them on purpose. He was only shy. Living amongst such rumors, it was no doubt Shinya hardly interacted with the rest of the village.

"You said something about helping you?" A lock of his hair fell and blocked his eyes from his visitors. But Shinya made no move to push it aside, he kept his face hidden.

"Yes, Kai does." Reita shifted in his seat so he was sitting straight up. Looking over at his friend, he urged Kai to talk. 

"Uh, yeah.” The farmer was taken by surprise, he hadn’t spoken a single word to Shinya. His voice cracked, making him clear his throat to continue. “I need to find a shrine."

"What kind of shrine?"

Shinya’s question was not unreasonable. Kai should have expected it. How was Shinya supposed to give directions if he didn’t know what shrine? But Kai felt uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how much he could trust Shinya. Should he tell him about Uruha, or just keep silent? 

"I uh…" Kai wanted to trust the eccentric man. His viewpoints were vastly different from their neighbors. He didn’t decorate his fences and home with the antlers of deer like everyone else. But that doesn’t mean Shinya had sympathy for the creatures. Maybe he just wasn’t as loud about hunting them as the others were. So much uncertainty, Kai felt himself drowning in his own thoughts. 

"Tell him." Reita’s voice brought Kai back to reality. The endless spiral in his mind faded as he became focused on the present. Looking at his best friend, he saw the trust and determination in his eyes. 

"If there's anyone who might understand your problem, it's him." 

If Reita put his trust in Shinya, then Kai could too.

Kai explained to Shinya his situation. He told him everything. About Uruha, and how he came to spend the night in his room. He told him about the deer’s predicament with getting separated from his brothers and how he needed to meet them at some shrine.

Shinya listened, nodding along to everything Kai said. He never interrupted him, and even looked him in the eye a few times. He didn’t speak until the farmer was done with his tale. 

“Well,” Shinya finally said. “That’s fascinating.”

The blonde chewed the inside of his lip as he rustled through some papers on the table beside him. The parchments were wrinkled and some were yellowing on the edges. All of them had scribbled notes or hand drawn maps on them. He pulled a piece out of the pile and flattened the curling edges against the tabletop with his hands. Notes were scattered throughout the margins of the doodled map. Kai couldn’t tell what it was depicting though, since it was all created only for Shinya’s reference.

“I think the shrine you are looking for is a week’s journey from here. I visited it one summer. The priest there takes good care of the deer. Nice man.” Shinya mumbled as he pointed to a mini torii gate to the side of the map.

“A week? But I can’t be gone for that long! How would I explain that to my mom?” Kai’s eyes widened at the realization. He wanted to help Uruha, but he didn’t realize how much of a task it was going to be. Plus he had his mother to worry about. He couldn’t just leave her to tend to the house all by herself. 

“We could always tell her we’re going on a hunting trip?” Reita flattened his hands against the table top, and leaned forward to look at the map. The nosebanded man shrugged his shoulders as he suggested it, knowing himself that it wasn’t a good enough excuse.

“She’ll know that’s a lie. Especially when I come home without anything.” Kai sighed in frustration. “Plus she can’t take care of my chores by herself.”

“You can always try the truth.” Shinya looked up at Kai with such innocent eyes, the farmer had to look away. Shinya didn’t know him, so of course he didn’t understand Kai’s whole situation. Shinya was used to the bizarre, so the truth wouldn’t bother him. 

“Are you kidding? I have no idea how she’ll react to the fact that I let a deer into the house. We are supposed to keep them away, not invite them in.”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re giving your mom too little credit.” Reita exhaled and leaned his back against his chair, giving his friend a sincere look. “She might not agree with everyone else. You guys never participated in any hunts.”

“Yeah, but what if she’s not? Then she’ll go running to the neighbors and the next thing you know Uruha’s antlers will be decorating some body’s house!” Kai shouted at his best friend. Reita didn’t flinch, however. After all their years of friendship, Reita grew used to Kai’s rare show of anger. 

The two sat in silence. Kai glared at the table and chewed his bottom lip. The feeling of helplessness slowly starting to take its toll. Kai wanted to help Uruha, desperately. But the tiny details were getting in the way. And Reita offered no more suggestions knowing it would be pointless to do so while Kai was in his current mood. Years of friendship taught him when to shut his mouth.

“I’ll talk to her.” Shinya broke the stalemate. “Tell her I hired you two to go with me into the woods for a week for protection.”

The pair looked at the blonde. It was such an outlandish suggestion, they didn’t know what to say. 

“Why?” Kai’s brows furrowed.

“I’m the village eccentric, I don’t need a logical reason.” And for the first time during their visit, Shinya smiled. It was small, and only noticeable if your were staring at his face intently. But it was a smile nonetheless. 

“I have some spare money I can give both of you to make it believable for when we come back. Can’t leave you empty-handed, it’ll give us away.” Shinya stood up and left the room. He returned moments later with a jar in hand. He dug out a handful of coins, and counted. Splitting it evenly he paid both Kai and Reita. Both farmers stared at the money in their hands, flabbergasted.

“Why are you paying us? We asked  _ you _ for help!” Reita couldn’t hold his tongue. He didn’t mean to offend, but he felt like there were dots Shinya was connecting that Reita couldn’t figure out. Shinya acted like all of this was making sense. Paying two strangers who asked him for his help as if it was nothing.

Shinya shrugged his shoulders as he screwed the lid back on the jar.

“You are the first people to ever visit me.” Shinya mumbled as he placed the jar in one of the various cupboards along the wall. He turned to his guests with a smile. “This was nice.”


	4. The Buck of the Draw

Kai’s palms were sweating. No matter how many times he wiped them on his pants, he just couldn’t stop it. It didn't help that he was heading home with his friend and town outcast in tow so he can lie to his mother's face. What if she refused? What if she grows suspicious? All the possibilities ran through Kai's mind, and he could not stop the worry.

It was already dark out by the time they finished working out their plan. Shinya made a list of all the essentials they needed to pack. Some of it was common sense items like clothes and food. But when Shinya suggested a weapon for protection, well that made Kai uneasy as he realized he hadn't a clue in what lurks outside the village.

"We wouldn't have to put so much effort into this if you weren't a mama's boy." Reita teased his friend as they walked through the town center. The streetlights were lit, but didn't provide too much light, which was why the streets weren't as crowded as they were during the day. They had no trouble maneuvering around puddles or filth. 

"Oh shut it." Kai cut him off. His tone left no room for further jokes at his expense. 

While Kai fretted over talking to his mother, Reita was much more laid back at his approach. Before heading to Kai's, they stopped at Reita's house so he could pack up. He just told his parents that he's gonna be away for a bit and that he'll see them when he gets back. He was out the door before they could question him. Shouldering his bag, he casually walked as if he wasn’t about to embark on a dangerous trip. 

Kai was admittedly envious. At times, he felt like Reita had more freedom than him. Having two sisters, Reita didn’t have to carry all the burdens of the family. His older sister was an accomplished huntress, and his younger one cared for the animals. Everything was taken care of so that Reita didn’t have as many chores as Kai did. But the close relationship Kai had with his mother, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He was grateful for having such a strong parental figure in his life.

Shinya remained silent the entire time. Kai had to look behind him to make sure he was still present. It wasn’t until they were walking up to Kai’s door that he finally spoke, noticing the tenseness in the farmer’s shoulders.

“I’ll do most of the talking. Just follow along, and there should be no worries.” Shinya ghosted a hand along Kai’s back, unsure how to comfort someone.

“Kai?” A mature, feminine voice called out the moment the door squeaked open. It sounded like it was coming from the living room down the hall. 

“Yeah, Mom. I have some guests.” Kai called out as they all toed their shoes off beside the doorway.

Kai led his friends to the room his mother was. She was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace sewing a bundle of white fabric. As she ran the needle and thread through the garment, the fire behind her crackled and brought about it a warm, domestic feeling of comfort that Kai was going to miss. His mother looked up as they entered the room.

“Reita, always nice to see you dear.” She smiled at the other brunette. Reita nodded and returned the warm grin. He went and leaned against the wall, laying his bag at his feet. She turned to the blonde man slowly walking behind Kai. “And I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Shinya, ma’am.” He bowed his head towards her and moved to stand in front of her.

“A pleasure.” She returned the gesture. Turning to her son standing beside the man, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Kai, where have you been all day?”

“That’s my fault.” Shinya raised his hand. “I am getting ready to start an expedition outside the village. A week’s journey from here is a rare plant that I need to finish one of my mixtures, but it is far too dangerous to go alone, and I cannot carry as much. I was relieved to have the aid of your son and his friend. I will pay them handsomely for their assistance and protection.”

Kai kept his mouth from falling open. Shinya was so well-spoken, and confident. He was so convincing in his lie, that Kai couldn’t believe this was the same shy man they visited hours ago. Kai’s mother sat still, her sewing work ceasing as she pondered what the stranger was telling her.

“Well, if he agreed to it, I can’t argue.” She shrugged her shoulders and looked between Shinya and Kai. The warmness on her face still present, even at the news that her son would be away. Kai was admittedly, a bit shocked. He expected some kind of sadness or protest from her.

“I didn’t mean for this to be so last minute, but I’m sure you’ll appreciate the money.” Shinya politely bowed to her again. He was so formal in his whole approach.

“So you’ll be gone for a whole week?” The older woman turned to her son.

“I’m afraid so. But I’ll be back, I promise.” Kai reassured. 

“You better.” She looked down at the white fabric in her lap. She hummed then thought aloud. “I guess I’ll just have Uruha help me out then.”

“Uruha!?” Kai couldn’t help the reaction. He shouted the name he never thought his mother would know. Confusion plastered on the three men’s faces. But before anyone could say anything else, a tall man with antlers ran into the room.

“They fit!” Uruha bounced through the door. He placed his hand on his hips as he looked down at his legs. He was shirtless, and only wearing a pair of black trousers that hugged him better than the clothes Kai last saw him in.

The deer looked up, the moment his eyes fell on the farmer, his smile grew even wider. “Kai!”

Running forward, he tackled Kai with a giddy hug. Giggling as he squeezed the man with his grip, Uruha bounced on the balls of his feet.

“But...how...why…” Kai remained stiff, his eyes wide and hands at his sides as he allowed Uruha to crush his insides.

“I’m not senile. You think I don’t know what’s going on in my own house?” Kai’s mother laughed as she watched the utter chaos in front of her. Shinya and Reita exchanged glances as they watched their friend being helplessly embraced by a deer. “Now, if you’re going on a trip, let me finish this shirt for him so he doesn’t catch a cold.”

* * *

“Your mother is something else.” Shinya mumbled to Kai.

After the confusion and commotion from earlier died down, they all gathered around the dining room table. Kai’s mother served everyone a bowl of stew, smiling as her house grew lively with conversation. Uruha sat beside her wearing the blouse she finished tailoring for him. She took some clothes that Kai never wore anymore and brought them in to fit the deer’s slender frame. Uruha beamed with joy to finally have clothes that fit him, and he thanked her a million times. He even thanked Kai for lending him his own clothes. Kai’s cheeks turned red and he responded only with a nod. Every time he looked at Uruha wearing his shirt and pants, he had to will himself not to blush. The thought of him sharing his clothes with the deer was doing something to his heart, and he couldn’t figure out why.

Shinya’s comment brought Kai out of his thoughts as he turned to the blonde.

“She is way more open-minded than most of the village, you’re lucky.” Shinya sipped at his bowl. Kai looked to his mother smiling and laughing as Uruha shyly asked her for another helping. She stood up from the head of the table to fill his bowl for him, never breaking her grin. It was a surprise to see her so welcoming towards Uruha. Most people in their village would’ve screamed in fear or hunted the poor deer. But his mother was rational and caring. She treated Uruha like he was a regular guest, and not some monstrous hybrid whose only purpose was to terrorize their crops.

Yeah, he is lucky. And he feels warm at the thought.

“Wow, you deer sure can eat.” Reita commented. He sat across from Uruha and leaned his elbows on the table. Beside him was Shinya, leaving Kai at the other head of the table. 

Everyone was still on their first serving, and Uruha was on his...well Kai lost count of how many bowls he’s had already.

“We never get stuff this good in the woods!” Uruha shouted in bewilderment. He reminded Kai of a child, so excitable and impressed by the world around him. He watched as the deer looked around him in mild curiosity. It just further reminded Kai how lucky he is. 

“How is life in the forest?” The question escapes Kai’s lips before he fully realized what he was saying. He never asked Uruha about his life. He knew he had two brothers, but that was it. He never stopped to think how the deer survived in the woods. Especially with the threat of hunters and whatever else lived in the forests. Kai felt spoiled compared to Uruha. 

“We live.” Uruha shrugged. The smile on his face faltered, but he quickly hid it by eating more stew. No one noticed. Except for Kai, who couldn’t help but stare at the deer with great interest. “We have to travel alot, and move to find food and safety. Being alone is dangerous so we mostly stick together in groups.”

“Do you have a home, or village?” Shinya questioned further. His eyes were shining with curiosity. He was stimulated at the prospect of new information.

“I’ve heard of a few tribes and stuff that stay in one place. But never became part of one. We’ve been travelling since we were born. After Mom left, we’ve just stuck together.” Uruha’s voice grew heavy with sorrow. It shifted the atmosphere around the table. Shinya stepped back on his questioning, realizing they were starting to step in personal territory. And it isn’t right to force the deer to reveal anything he didn’t want to. 

When Kai’s mother returned with another bowl for Uruha, the deer looked at her with a sad smile. The conversation for the evening backed off of Uruha’s personal life and steered back towards their plan on travelling to the shrine. Shinya guessed it would take as little as a week to get there. But if winter came early, it could take longer. He rattled off to everyone what they would need, and Uruha would interject and assure he could help. He didn't want to be completely useless. He felt confident that he could find them safe places to camp at nights and find food for everyone. Shinya didn't argue, after all Uruha spent his whole life in the forest. The blonde eccentric was excited to see firsthand a forest native surviving. Giving Shinya ideas for his next solo travel out of town. 

It was getting late and they all had to retire for the night to get ready for the next day. They had many preparations to do yet.

Shinya left, and agreed to meet them first thing in the morning. Reita spent the night at Kai's since he was already packed and ready to go. He curled up in the living room next to the fireplace; savoring the heat. Kai commanded Uruha to take his bed one more night. 

"But this is your house." The deer stared at the bed. Despite having already slept on it he didn't want to overstay his welcome. He was already indebted to Kai for his help. It would be wrong to leech off of the human further.

"And I want you to take my bed." Kai spoke with finality. "You spend all your time in the woods, why don't you enjoy this one last night before we start our travel? Besides, I don't mind."

The deer nodded and slid his thin body under the warm blankets. Kai set himself up on the floor like he did the night before. Yeah it was uncomfortable and he knew he was going to be stiff in the morning, but a deep seated guilt within him wanted Uruha to experience as much hospitality as he could. It was no doubt he ran into a fair amount of danger in his day to day life.

"Uruha?" Kai turned in his sleep to face the bed. It was dark so he couldn't see the deer's face. But from the small amount of moonlight that drifted in through the window, he could see a vague outline of Uruha's face and antlers; he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The deer hummed in acknowledgment to Kai.

"You said earlier that your mom left?" Kai couldn't stop the question from slipping out. He knew it was a sore subject with the way Uruha acted at the dinner table. But it was late and so his mind flooded with tired curiosity. "What happened to her?"

He knew the answer. And anticipated it from Uruha. He just needed to hear it out loud.

There was a long, tense pause. Kai wondered if maybe the deer fell back asleep. But just as he was about to close his eyes and rest for the night, Uruha’s soft whisper broke the silence.

"Hunters…" The deer let the word hang in the air. It tasted foul on his tongue and brought with it a cacophony of emotions Uruha wanted to repress. Trying to recall the memory was fruitless as it was all fuzzy. He could only remember the fear and panic of the moment.

"I don't remember too much. I was really young." Uruha mumbled. Kai thought he heard a small sniff escape from the deer. "I remember Aoi shouting at me and carrying Ruki. There were loud sounds. And we ran."

Uruha bit his lip and forced his eyes closed. He willed the tears away. Aoi's shouts filled his ears as well as the sounds of young Ruki's cries. The shrill high pitched and alarmed energy of the time still made him quiver to the bone.

"It's been like that ever since. We've been running since we were fawns." Uruha sniffled. It was their way of life. He didn't know of any other way. But just the thought that they could still have their mother made him sad for what could have been.

"I'm sorry." Kai finally some up once Uruha was done with his tangent.

"No, your okay. I knew I'd have to say something eventually. I can't just be all vague and quiet and expect your help." The deer wiped a stray tear that slid down his face. 

He's come to terms with their fate. No amount of crying or self pity was going to bring their mother back. But it still hurt after all these years. The longer they've gone, the more manageable their lives were. It was a new normal. But it still sucked.

"No. I'm sorry for the way my people are. For the hunters and all that." Kai spoke in such earnest. It had Uruha pausing. 

The farmer sounded like he was on the verge of tears too. But due to the darkness, Uruha couldn't see for sure. But nonetheless, this was a first.

A human, apologizing to deer.

Uruha never expected that.

The room grew quiet once again. As both men sniffled and quieted their rushing emotions. Just when they both closed their eyes and were about to finally fall into unconscious bliss, Uruha mumbled.

"Thanks."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling that I may regret making all the chapter titles deer puns. I think I spend more time thinking of those than actually writing the damn fic! lol


	5. On Our Way Deer

_ Uruha sat there, cradling Ruki in his arms. The youngest fawn was sniffling and sobbing quietly into his chest. The log they were sitting on was obscured thanks to the abundance of brush and foliage around them. Camouflage was what they desperately needed now. Uruha ran his hand in small, slow circles along Ruki’s back. He tried to soothe his younger brother. But he was at a loss on what to do. Everything happened too quickly, he still didn’t fully register their situation. He was in a state of shock, but couldn’t react. Numbness overtook him as he instinctively held his brother as they waited for Aoi to return.  _

_ Uruha rocked the petite fawn slowly, from side to side. He didn’t have a single clue how to console him. How was he supposed to tell Ruki that everything would be alright when he didn’t believe that himself? Instead of lying, he just kept his mouth shut and waited for their older brother. _

_ It felt like hours had passed since Aoi left. And Uruha grew anxious with each second.  _

_ What if they got him too? _

_ He concealed all his emotions; all his worries. He couldn’t let Ruki pick up on his unease. _

_ When he heard rustling in the bushes beside them, his grip around the fawn tightened and he shielded the younger with his body. Years of living in the forest taught his kind to be protective of those around him. He promised Aoi that he would watch over Ruki and not let anything happen to him. Even if it’d cost him his life, family was too important to them. _

_ Uruha closed his eyes as he listened to the approaching noise. He focused all his senses into figuring out if they were in danger. His nostrils sniffed the air, but to his relief he did not smell humans. Nothing foreign to the forest. And the sounds coming from the foliage were too gentle to be a hunter. Their steps were usually untrained and brash. Crushing the earth beneath them instead of moving with grace. _

_ Once Uruha opened his eyes and saw the antlers and dark hair of his eldest brother, he pulled away from Ruki, letting the fawn see. Aoi’s face relaxed when he saw his family, but there was a deep frown still upon his lips. _

_ He stopped and knelt in front of them. Reaching out, he brushed some of Ruki’s blonde hair out of the younger’s face. The fawn’s lips quivered and he whined at the touch. With wide, puppy-like eyes, both Ruki and Uruha looked at their older brother. The unasked question weighed heavy in the air. Everyone was too tense, not sure if they really wanted to know the answer. _

_ “We should keep moving. It’s too dangerous around here now.” Aoi stood up, and straightened his shoulders. He turned his back to his brothers and his eyes scanned the horizon past them. “Mom would want us to keep moving.” _

_ Just the mention of her made Ruki sob loudly. Uruha wrapped his arm around his petite waist and hoisted him up. As much as they wanted to grieve the loss of their mother, he knew they had to keep moving. Aoi scouted around them, he wouldn’t want them to stay put if he knew the hunters were still around. _

Uruha groaned as he turned in his sleep. He opened his eyes, crusted over with a lack of restful sleep, only to find the room still dark. The memory forced him to sit up, his heart beating rapidly, and look around him. His deer eyes focused in the dark. Dim moonlight shone in from a window and he soon realized where he was. He was miles away from that part of the forest. It’s been years since that day, and he was safe for the time being. He was in Kai’s room, sleeping on his bed, under the watchful eyes of the farmer. 

Normally Uruha would push the memory out of his mind, as he had more important matters to attend to. Everyday his focus was on survival and his brothers. He silently grieved for his mother, but never spoke of the day. Until Kai asked him before bed. 

Uruha sighed. He hadn’t thought of that day in a good while, but talking to Kai dug up old memories he didn’t want to deal with at the moment. He has to get to sleep. He has to reach the shrine. He has to know if his brothers are okay.

“Uruha?” The sudden noise startled him.

The deer jumped and clenched his fists into the bedsheets. Looking to the floor, he saw Kai. The farmer was sitting up, looking at the deer. With wide eyes, Uruha exhaled and willed his heart to cease it’s rapid speed.

“Are you okay?” Kai’s voice was gravelly and heavy with sleep. The farmer wiped at his eyes. “Bad dream?”

Uruha bit his bottom lip as he saw the farmer shift along the floor and knelt in front of the bed. Kai yawned and ghosted his fingers along Uruha’s arms. He left feather-like touches, wanting to console and comfort the deer. But he couldn’t see him in the dark.

“It was just a dream. You’re alright.” The farmer was so kind and sincere. It made the panic from the memory fade to a dull throb in his mind.

“It’s not…” The deer’s voice cracked. Due to the fact that he hasn’t spoken in several hours and the overwhelming surge of emotions coursing through him. “It wasn’t a dream. But a memory.”

“Oh.” The farmer moved closer. Uruha could hear him shuffle around and felt the weight on the side of the bed shift. Looking over, he saw Kai sitting on the edge. His hand now fully placed on his arm. Uruha was now fully aware of how calloused the farmer’s hands were. But at the same time, they were warm to his ever growing cold skin. It was comforting.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kai’s thumb rubbed small circles on his skin. 

The deer bit his lip harder and shook his head violently. He fought to keep himself from sobbing. There was nothing to talk about. He already told Kai his mother was killed by hunters. He just wanted this pain and fear to go away. 

What he truly wanted was to go back to sleep. But his mind refused to settle down. Tomorrow started their long journey, and a restful sleep was going to be hard to come by with all of them traveling through the forest. 

Kai made no movements. The deer realized that he probably couldn’t see him shaking his head. The farmer didn’t have the enhanced night vision that Uruha did. 

“No.” 

“Okay.” Kai nodded with understanding and didn’t push it further. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

_ This farmer was something else.  _ Uruha tried to loosen up all the tension in his body. This man, Kai, was too understanding. Too kind. Too hospitable that the deer wasn’t sure what to do. A part of him wanted to brush off these emotions and vulnerability and return to the silence that filled the room while both men tried to sleep. But an overwhelming part of Uruha didn’t want Kai to leave his side. The human’s very presence was soothing. He felt safe. 

It was odd. For the past few years, he was cautious and on alert. Uruha’s main focus was survival. The last time he ever felt this secure was...when Mother was alive.

“Stay.” The word is out of the deer’s mouth before he even thinks it through. As if on instinct, he wants to keep this comforting aura with him. After revisiting such a nightmarish memory earlier, it couldn’t hurt to keep Kai so close to him.

“What?” The farmer’s hand stops it’s reassuring touches.

“Can you stay here...while I go to sleep?” Uruha felt his face heating up as he mumbled. Kai has been so understanding and helpful, but it was still embarrassing for the deer to ask for such closeness. 

“You mean like...in this bed?” Kai masked the surprise in his voice. The farmer’s own face broke out in a furious blush. He was too kind-hearted to ignore the deer’s request. But just the thought of sharing a bed, it felt so...intimate. 

But Kai pushed away all the selfish thoughts and told himself this was purely platonic. Uruha was separated from his brothers and sleeping in a new, foreign area. All the familiarity he was craving probably led to this vulnerability. 

“Please.” Uruha’s begging whisper was all Kai needed to hear. Within a second the farmer’s feet were already under the blanket as he scooted himself further on the bed. He lightly placed his hands on both of Uruha’s shoulders and gently pushed him to lie down.The deer complied and let the farmer move his limp body. 

Kai nudged Uruha over so he could have enough room to lay down himself. It wasn’t a large enough bed for two people, and both of them knew this. But they chose to ignore it. 

It took a few minutes until Kai could settle them into a comfortable sleeping position. Uruha’s head laid on his chest, his antlers sticking out at an angle that left his face safe. The deer bunched up on his side so he could sleep on top of Kai. His hands balled into fists that he hugged close to his face as he almost curled into a fetal position beside Kai. The farmer wrapped one arm around his thin back, holding Uruha close. He could feel the indents of each bump of his spine. Kai knew the deer was thin, but now he realized how truly thin his friend was.

Friend.

That’s what Uruha was. He was Kai’s friend. 

That’s why this didn’t feel weird to him. He thought sharing a bed would be awkward. But this didn’t feel awkward at all. Having Uruha curled up on top of him like a living blanket was comforting. It made his early worries when he woke up to the sounds of Uruha’s restlessness vanish. Uruha was safe. He was protecting him. It felt right. 

But why?

As Uruha snuggled closer, listening to the steady rhythm of Kai’s heart, the farmer reasoned that this was just friendship. There was no ulterior motive to this. He cared about Uruha, much like he did Reita. But the deer was frailer than his best friend, so that’s why he told himself it was okay to feel the need to protect him. His feelings towards Uruha were different than towards Reita. But that’s because this was a different kind of friendship. Right?

That’s at least what Kai was going to tell himself so that way he could get to sleep and stop overthinking it.

* * *

Despite the big day ahead, neither of them felt the rush to get up. There was no anxiety for the journey. In fact, both men were sound asleep without any worries. Once they settled for the night, Uruha was suffocated by drowsiness and quickly found himself in deep, restful sleep. Even Kai slept better than he ever had. It was a major step up from the floor he slept on the day before. 

Kai woke when Uruha shifted in his sleep, smacking Kai in the side of the jaw with his antlers. The farmer jumped up causing the deer to stumble and nearly fall on the floor if it weren’t for Kai’s firm grip around his shoulders. It was a rude awakening, causing Kai to tense up and blink away the sleep. His eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight that assaulted his vision. Sleep still fogged his mind as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him.

Looking down, Kai saw the source of his awakened state. Instinctively, he had a tight grip around the deer. The creature groaning and fighting to open his eyes, Uruha looked so soft and cute. The way the deer grumbled and buried his nose against Kai's chest was endearing. He readjusted himself so his antlers didn't hit his bed mate again.

Kai exhaled a small giggle as he watched the creature. He was relieved to see he was comfortable around him. And that their impromptu sleeping arrangement from the previous night didn't cause any awkwardness in the morning. 

But no matter how cozy they were, Kai knew they had to get up.

“Uruha?” The farmer’s voice cracked after hours of not being used. It was gravely and low until he cleared his throat. “We have to get up.”

The deer mumbled a protest and pressed his face more so into Kai’s chest. His tawny hair falling around his face, hiding his features. Normally, Kai would already be up and dressed. He was used to being awake early and already starting on his chores for the day. But a small part of him admittedly enjoyed this lazy morning. It was a relaxing, change of pace. Sure he felt some guilt for procrastinating. But he did the same thing, every day. Routine was beginning to become monotony. And have Uruha snuggled on top of him like that made him realize that. He was in a rut. But this is the first time in a long while that Kai could remember feeling a sense of ease. 

And that was thanks to Uruha. 

Kai laid there, feeling a flutter of giddiness inside of him.

_ Uruha. I think I... _

“Yo! Wake up already!” A loud banging on the door disturbed the peaceful bubble the two men found themselves in. Kai didn’t have time to finish his thoughts as a startled Uruha sprung up, the farmer flinched to dodge the antlers that came dangerously close to his face again. 

“We don’t wanna anger Shinya. I’d hate to see what kind of witch stuff he’d curse us with!” The deep baritone called from the other side of the door. Kai was thankful that past him had the foresight to lock it. Otherwise his friend would’ve barged in this morning and that would have been a whole other situation he’s not ready to discuss.

“Alright, we’re coming! Calm down.” Kai shouted to the door. He heard Reita huff. The heavy sounds of his boots hitting the floor in the opposite direction, leaving them to wake up without much more disturbances.

“He’s so loud.” Uruha whined. The deer sat on his knees and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned and stretched as Kai hopped off the bed and went around his room, collecting items. He only had a few more items to pack before they set forth on their journey.

“Yeah, but he has a point. We can’t keep everyone waiting. Especially since we asked for their help.” The farmer smiled as he closed off his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He held out his hand to the deer who was still occupying his bed. Uruha was taking his sweet time waking up. 

“Come on, let’s get started.” The deer stared at the hand extended in front of him for a moment. Blinking rapidly, he grabbed it and used it to help him up to his own two feet.

“Thanks.” He smiled at the farmer. 

After eating a fresh breakfast prepared by Kai’s mother, and being fussed over by the older woman, the trio met up with Shinya and bid farewell to their village. Kai felt nervous and sick to his stomach. It was the first time he ever set foot outside the safety of his home. But when he looked to his right and saw Uruha walking beside him, all his nerves settled. 

He was helping Uruha. And that was enough to convince him to keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet


	6. Hide and Sika

The earth crunched beneath their feet as they trekked their own path through the forest. Shinya led the way with Reita right behind him and Kai and Uruha bringing up the rear. The town eccentric laid out the plan before they started their journey. He estimated that it would take at least two days until they reached some sort of trail. Until then they would follow the setting sun. Heading west, there was a trail in that direction that would make travelling easier once they found it. Then it would be about another five days or so until they would wind up at the shrine. 

But Shinya warned that this was all if they didn't encounter any problems. They had to be ready for any surprises that would arise. Bad weather, dangerous wildlife, or hunters would cause delays in their journey. He really hoped they could avoid the latter more than anything, mostly for Uruha's sake.

Kai looked at the deer walking beside him. Uruha’s eyes were constantly moving, scanning the area around them. His nostrils also twitched as the deer continuously sniffed the air. He was on alert for any chance encounters. As the farmer watched his newfound friend survey their surroundings, he tried to fathom what it was like for his kind.

Years of running and hiding trained Uruha to be ever vigilant. All because of hunters. All because of humans. It made Kai angry. All those years of being brainwashed into thinking deer were a threat to them. All the silly superstitions and home remedy to keep them away, he was led to believe deer to be dangerous creatures. But as he learned, that’s the farthest from the truth. His own kind was the problem. Just looking at Uruha was proof enough. The thin deer was innocent and sweet, just trying to survive and protect his family. He didn’t maliciously hunt for sport. 

Kai thought of all the houses in his village that were decorated with antlers; the cruelty of his people proudly on display. He clenched his hands into fists at the thought. All those innocent lives, gone. How many of them did Uruha know? Were any of them family? All the times the hunters came back into town, people would celebrate. They would hold feasts if their quarry were large enough. The memory had Kai wide-eyed at the realization.

_ All this time, everyone was feasting on these creatures? But they weren’t far-off from human. Isn’t that cannibalism?  _

Kai felt nauseous. He didn’t want to think about that anymore.

“Everything okay?” A quiet, soothing voice shook the thoughts from his mind. Kai realized Uruha was staring back at him. A small smile on the deer’s face as he moved closer. Their shoulders bumped together as they continued forward behind Shinya and Reita.

“You were staring.” The deer grinned. Kai blinked rapidly, mortified at the realization. The whole time he was thinking, he never took his eyes off of Uruha. To be caught, well, it was a bit embarrassing.

“Sorry.” The farmer averted his gaze down to his own feet. Uruha shrugged it off, but didn’t move away. Their shoulders continuously bumping together with each step. But neither of them made a motion to stop it by moving away. Just the thought created a small flutter in Kai’s stomach. The feeling was comforting, just like the one he had while sharing a bed with Uruha. Nothing but positive and warm feelings. 

This closeness they shared, he felt grateful to have it. It kept his mind off of the fact that this was his first time outside of his village. 

They continued walking on in silence. It had been hours since they started the journey. They lost sight of their village behind them, which meant they travelled a fair distance already. The sun was in the middle of the sky, shining down on them from the bare branches of the forest. It kept them warm as the temperature went lower and lower. It was the tail end of autumn. So they all dressed in heavier, earth toned clothes to keep camouflage. Due to the lack of foliage, they were easy to spot from a distance.

But Shinya assured them that they would be able to see any danger from a distance as well.

The deafening silence of their group was interrupted by the loud gurgling of a hungry stomach. The three humans look at the deer. Uruha smiled with pink dusted cheeks.

“Guess there’s no point in telling you I’m hungry.”

The humans didn’t say anything. It was late in the day. Maybe a slight rest would be nice. Afterall, they didn’t want to over exert themselves on their first day. They still had a week to go.

“We should stop soon and take a break.” Shinya nodded. “I see a thicket not too far ahead, it should be a good place to rest for a bit.”

They resumed their trek until they reached the area of bushes and trees that Shinya pointed out. The dense branches did well to camouflage them in the bare forest. They huddled together and sat on the ground, resting their feet. They ate a light snack as they remarked on their journey.

Uruha happily munched away on some bread, his stomach satisfied at the nourishment. Sitting together, it was a nostalgic feel. It reminded Uruha of all the times he spent with his brothers. Seeing Reita tease Kai about something trivial, it was just like Aoi and Ruki. His older brother always picked on the younger just for fun. But unlike Kai, Ruki would retaliate. Uruha will never forget the time his younger brother tricked Aoi into eating some rancid berries. After an entire night of being violently ill, Aoi learned to never underestimate Ruki.

But amongst all the mirth, Uruha’s thoughts turned sour. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how his family was. He lost track of how long ago since he’s seen them. Did they make it to the shrine? Did they encounter any troubles? Were they okay? Were they...alive?

His eating ceased. His stomach grew nauseous at the idea of his brothers meeting their ends at the hands of hunters. He wanted to believe that they were okay. Aoi kept them safe for years after their mom died. He was smart and knew the forest. But the little grain of doubt inside Uruha’s mind would not go away. Anything could happen, the forest was dangerous.

Uruha closed his eyes, willing away the nervous sickness that flooded his stomach. 

The deer jumped when he felt a hand rest on his knee. He opened his eyes and found Kai looking at him. A worried smile graced the farmer’s face. Uruha looked around and saw the other two were also staring at him. His internal distress became obvious to everyone once he stopped eating. Feeling his face warm up at the attention, he looked down to avoid eye contact. But it didn’t help any, since his gaze focused on the hand still placed on top of his knee. 

Kai’s touch was sincere and gentle. It was just a simple, comforting gesture, but it still made Uruha feel a certain way. The nervousness was still there, but it no longer brought about a sick feeling in his gut. Instead it was excitement. An enjoyable anticipation of something he wasn’t sure about. Looking at the hand, Uruha formulated how to convey his thanks to Kai. But before he could, his ears twitched when they picked up the sound of leaves being crushed in the distance.

Shooting his head up, Uruha straightened his back and stared in the distance. He couldn’t see anything past the thicket that currently shielded them, but his nose and ears focused in. The group grew quiet, picking up on the deer’s alertness.

Uruha listened. 

The sound was north of them. Though whatever it was attempted stealth, Uruha could still hear the untrained trampling of the earth. It was footsteps. One...two...four pairs of boots clunking along the dirt. Not moving in urgency. His nostrils flared when he picked up on a cacophony of smells. Though some were pleasant, hints of vanilla and apple, he wouldn’t allow himself any pleasure in it. He knew it was meant to lure him. 

He also picked up on the distinct odor of doe urine.  _ Seriously? How do they get this stuff? _ Uruha internally scoffed. It was a misconception that  _ that _ particular smell was camoflauge of sorts. His kind weren’t dumb enough to not recognize that it was commonly used by hunters under the false assumption that it attracted prey. 

Uruha wasn’t going to run headfirst into something that smelt of piss.

But it gave away the disturbance easily. There was no mistake that hunters were in this part of the woods.

“What is it?” Shinya whispered. His voice was so quiet, Uruha barely heard it with his heightened hearing. 

“Hunters.” The deer said flatly. Though the word left a bad taste in his mouth. “They’re far off yet. But there’s no way we can move without being spotted.”

It was the group's worst fear. They expected this issue may arise, but hoped to avoid it. 

“So we should stay here?” Reita asked, deferring to Shinya’s opinion on the matter. Afterall, he was the most travelled of the group. 

“But aren’t we sitting ducks here?” Kai worried. He looked around their hiding spot and saw openings that could easily give them away. Though they dressed in browns and earth tones, they still could be spotted.

“Kai makes a point. We are covered, but it is easy to find us. Especially if they are well-trained hunters. They’d probably look here for prey.” Shinya nodded his head. Taking in everyone’s concerns. “But we can’t outrun them. There’s not enough cover to allow us an escape.”

“They are only after Uruha, not us. He’s the only one in danger.” Reita shot the deer an apologetic look. 

“We are not leaving him!” Kai quickly hissed at his best friend.

“That’s not what I’m suggesting.” Reita retorted. His eyes wide, offended by the very idea. 

The two looked like they were ready to fight. Their muscles tense and exchanging heated glares at one another. The deer felt a small flip in his chest when he saw how quickly Kai was to protect him. Uruha’s trust in the farmer grew as he looked down to see the farmer still had his hand on his knee.  _ This is nice. _ But he forced his mind off the topic as he continued his listening on the far off sounds of the hunters.

“What are you getting at?” Shinya broke the tension. His voice was calm and collected. Looking at Reita with a hint of curiosity, he was already packing up his bag. 

The nose-banded man sighed, tired from the anger his friend threw at him. He tried to show Kai he meant no ill-will towards Uruha. Afterall, he agreed to help the deer out. He ignored the still fuming stare of his best friend and looked at Uruha directly.

“Have you ever played dead?” With a mischievous grin, Reita began rooting around in his bag. Everyone quickly followed his train of thought.

* * *

"Reita, be careful!" Kai scolded his friend when they stepped over a fallen tree. The terrain was uneven and the limp deer over his shoulder was rustled around.

"Uruha's fine. Right, man?" Reita shook the thin creature he hoisted over his shoulder. The deer remained still, he bit down on his lip to silence any protests.

"Good boy. Dead deer don't talk." Reita chuckled to himself.

Uruha agreed to Reita’s plan on playing dead. The deer lightly cut a line on his chest with Shinya’s knife. It wasn’t deep enough to be fatal. But it did allow him to smear his own blood on his chest. If the hunters wanted to inspect him, it would be suspicious if there wasn’t a wound. Kai fretted when Uruha started to bleed. But the deer had worse injuries before. This was easy to bear.

It was decided that Reita had the most strength out of all of them to carry the deer. Not that he weighed much to begin with. The way Reita easily picked him up and flung him over his shoulder brought a surprise shriek out of Uruha. 

The deer took a few deep breaths and mentally readied himself. He let all his limbs go limp and his muscles loosen. He shuffled until he was comfortable enough to play dead. It would be hard to do so if Reita's shoulder kept poking him in the stomach at an odd angle. 

Now they were continuing along their trail. The three humans acting nonchalant as they saw the group of hunters in the distance. Going unnoticed, Kai was beginning to think they overreacted. But Shinya whispered to them the moment he noticed the hunters were making their way in their direction. Once the trio stepped out of the thicket with Uruha draped over Reita, they attracted the hunters' attention. 

Kai wondered if it was wise to just ignore the hunters. But with how close they were getting with each stomp of their boots, the farmer realized that wasn't an option. He looked at Uruha dangling along Reita's back. He really hoped there would be no issues. He didn't even want to think about losing him. Not when they had so much further to go.

Shinya led the two of them, expertly stepping around rocks and weeds. Kai was certain this man would know how to talk to hunters.

"Hey!" One of the hunters called out. Kai lifted his gaze from where it was fixed on Uruha. The group of four hunters were right beside them now. Their weapons proudly on display. Crossbows strapped to their backs and large knives sheathed on their sides and in their boots. The way they were dressed was overkill. Especially since Kai noticed they didn't have any bounty from their hunt. They were completely empty handed. The farmer worried that they would try to steal Uruha. Claim him as their own kill.

Shinya turned towards the strangers. Not a hint of worry on his face. Without a smile, he nodded at the men. 

"That's a mighty quarry you got there." The stranger pointed at Uruha. His voice was deep, and with him standing in front of the other hunters, Kai assumed he was the leader of some kind. "Where did you manage to bag this 'un?" 

"Few miles back. In a clearing." Shinya lied between his teeth. But he kept his face schooled in a neutral expression. 

"Wow, he's impressive." One of them whistled. He looked the youngest out of the group. "Them antlers are something." 

The hunters stepped closer to Reita, eyeing the deer he was carrying. Kai bit the inside of his cheek. The way the men circled them reminded him of vultures. Sure, they admired Uruha, Kai couldn’t blame them. He did too. But these men admired him for all the wrong reasons. And that birthed a fury deep within Kai. The farmer wanted to take a swing and shout at these men. But he couldn’t. He focused on his breathing, trying to ignore the cretins.

"Too bad he ain't got no meat on him. Won't fetch ya much in the market." Another hunter spoke up. His face was prominently obscured by a thick beard.

"True. If you want we can pay ya for him. That way you don't have to lug it all the way home and get squat for it." The leader nodded and smiled at his man. He crossed his arm and towered over Shinya. The man was taller, and really built in comparison to Shinya. When Kai finally opened his eyes again, he worried for their friend’s safety. This man looked like a bully. He probably used force to get his way.

"You trying to steal our kill?" Reita bristled. Kai flinched. He never heard his friend raise his voice before. Not in all the years they’ve been friends. But the farmer noticed he wasn’t the only one who bristled at the sudden harsh tone. The four hunters each took a step back. Their cocky, confident demeanor gave way to caution. 

“Uh, no.” The youngest looking hunter hid behind one of the taller ones. His voice breaking. “We were offering to buy him.”

“Not for sale.” Reita huffed. He turned his attention away from the hunters and looked at Shinya. 

“We are not up for negotiating prices.” Shinya didn’t emote. “If you’ll excuse us, we need to be on our way.” 

He turned and walked away without seeing a response from the hunters. Reita followed with Uruha swaying over his shoulder. Kai paused, watching his friends give the cold shoulder to men who had weapons. But he shook himself back to reality and quickly followed after them.

“But we can’t return empty-handed!” The leader yelled at them, stroking his beard in frustration.

“If ya want to catch one, best work better at hiding yourselves. We heard you a mile away.” Reita shouted over his shoulder. “Or maybe switch professions.”

Kai heard the hunters grumble and curse behind them. Reita was openly taunting them. Kai wondered if that was such a good idea considering they clearly had an interest in Uruha. And the hunters’ weapons were far superior to their haphazardly packed protection. 

“Shut up. You trying to get us killed?” Kai harshly whispered to his friend once he was sure they were out of earshot. 

“I’m sorry. Those guys just angered me.” Reita shrugged, pulling Uruha further up his shoulder balancing him better. “And if I didn’t speak up, you looked like you were going to start swinging at them.”

“Huh?” Kai furrowed his brows.  _ Was he that obvious? _

“You didn’t like the way they were looking at your dear Uru?” Reita chuckled.

Kai was thankful that Uruha was playing dead. Otherwise he’d see the massive blush overtaking the poor farmer’s face. Then again, the deer was swinging between the two men, no doubt hearing every single word. That alone had Kai scrambling for a comeback. If he denied it, Reita would tease him some more. And if he was truthful, Reita would still tease him. There was no way he could continue along this conversation without him being mercilessly ridiculed. 

So Kai decided to ignore it and change topics.

“We should hurry along, the more distance we create between us and them the better.” He marched on, keeping his eyes forward. Reita only nodded and spared his friend any more humiliation.

Shinya kept his face forward, either he didn’t hear the two of them or he chose to ignore them. He continued forward, leading them on their destination. With a singular focus, Shinya never strayed from their path or focused around them. He kept pushing forward with determination.

Once they were all certain they had lost the hunters they took another break allowing Reita to get the feeling back into his shoulder. Uruha was unusually quiet. He meekly thanked them as they sat together. 

Kai assumed he was rattled by the hunters earlier and didn’t press him further.

The sun was further in the sky, starting to cast shadows on the ground from behind the trees. A few more hours and nighttime would be upon them. None of them spoke of their plans for the night. Reita wanted to keep going.

“We can continue at night, be camouflaged by the dark.” The buff man insisted.

“But we won’t be able to see without a full moon.” Shinya calmly stated as he looked over his hand drawn map. 

“Plus we need to sleep. If we keep going we’re going to exhaust ourselves.” Kai spoke up. 

“We don’t want to waste time. We can nap a bit, but then continue. The sooner we get there the safer Uruha will be.” Reita crossed his arms.

“But pushing ourselves is reckless. We’ll only put ourselves in more danger.” Kai countered.

The two friends continued back and forth. Their conversation getting more heated by the minute. Shinya calmly surveying his map and noting the landmarks to himself, not batting an eye at the growing argument in front of him. 

Though Uruha grew uneasy. The tone between the two friends changed. He always hated when people fought. When Aoi and Ruki would disagree, he was always trapped in the middle trying to keep the peace. When Mom was alive, there were no arguments. But once they had to fend for themselves after she was killed, the stress of survival loomed over their heads everyday. Each having their own opinions on how to stay alive. Even though Aoi was the oldest and unspoken leader, Ruki was never one to shy away from his own thoughts. Uruha hated when they didn’t agree. It just made him miss Mom even more.

Now as he sat there watching Kai and Reita, it brought about all those ugly feelings back. 

“We can’t see in the dark. How are we even supposed to know where we’re going?!” Kai hissed, trying to keep his volume low so as to not draw attention to them. But his anger was almost tangible. 

“I can see in the dark.” Uruha spoke just above a whisper. Jolting the moment he realized he had spoken. He didn’t mean for it to come out. But he just wanted the fighting to end before it even truly started.

The pair looked at him. Even Shinya lifted his gaze from his map.

“See, we’ll just have Uruha guide us.” Reita smiled victoriously and gestured proudly at the shy deer.

Kai turned towards his new friend. His face fell and contorted into one of worry. “Uru, no. Don’t put yourself in harm's way.” 

The farmer leaned and placed a concerned hand on Uruha’s knee. And the deer swears that Kai has some sort of supernatural power. Because at that moment, the deer felt a shock when the farmer touched him. Instinctively, he pulled away. Looking at Kai, the farmer was visibly hurt. Uruha couldn’t blame him. Especially since he heard him and Reita earlier. Kai was so worried for him when they were surrounded by the hunters. And to repay him by rejecting his touch, well Uruha felt a twang of guilt. 

“Regardless, we need to make a decision. If we continue on at night, we should rest now while we’re able.” Shinya rolled up his map and buried it back in his bag. He showed no favor to one side or the other.

“So what do you say, you think you can lead us tonight?” Reita clapped the thin deer on the back with more force than Uruha was expecting. He let out a small grunt at the impact, nearly falling over. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kai was still concerned. Though he refrained from touching the deer. He reached out and quickly pulled his hand back. That stung Uruha more than the initial touch.

But Uruha had to swallow all his doubts. All his fears. Aoi always led the way. Even his youngest brother took more initiative. It was time for Uruha to properly thank his friends for their help. 

“Yes. I can help tonight.” The deer smiled brightly.


	7. Friend or Doe

“Aoi, my feet hurt.” Ruki whined. His entire appearance disheveled. Hair a mess and his clothes covered in layers of dust and dirt. But he kept pushing forward. Following his brother as they dashed around the trees and bushes that made up the forest. The young deer lost track of how long it has been since he last saw Uruha. The three of them were ambushed by hunters. He was lucky enough to stay with Aoi. But he missed his other brother. They split up, but Uruha was all by himself. It was dangerous to travel alone. Especially since Ruki considered his older brother air-headed at moments; frequently quiet and lost in his own thoughts. 

Nonetheless, they kept true to their promise and headed towards the shrine. Hopefully Uruha would be waiting for them there.

Aoi has led them in a frenzied rush since their stressful encounter. They hardly slept or ate. Aoi jumped at every small sound and was overall jittery. He kept moving on, ignoring his little brother.

“You know what? It’s not just my feet. It’s everything. EVERYTHING hurts!” Ruki grumbled as his knees cracked when he tried to follow Aoi’s lead and jump over a fallen tree trunk. 

“I’m sorry Ru, but we don’t have anytime to waste.” Aoi panted between ragged breaths. Though he tried to keep himself composed, his brother was able to pick up on his distress. 

“We should rest.” The younger one lamented.

“We don’t have time.”

“But you are out of breath.” Ruki fumed. He grabbed at Aoi’s arm, turning him so he could look at him. Aoi’s eyes continuously scanned around them, never staying in one place for more than a second.

“We don’t have time.” Aoi mumbled as he turned his head in frantic motions around them. Looking over the vast expanse of woods.

“Nonsense. You look ready to collapse. We can hide out in-”

“We don’t have the time, Ruki!” Aoi cut off his baby brother. His anger boiling over. “We can’t rest. We need to go to the shrine. Make sure Uruha is there.” 

Turning around, Aoi took another step forward before sighing and falling to lean against a tree. “I can’t afford to slip up now.”

“We won’t do Uruha any good by killing ourselves now!” Ruki ran to his brother’s side, helping him to the ground into a comfortable sitting position. It’s been so long since they stopped, every single muscle in their bodies screamed.

“I can’t let my guard down. The sooner we get to the shrine, the sooner we can rest.” 

“You look like you are ready to pass out! You need rest now, not later.” Ruki spoke with finality. The decision was already made.

“No.” But Aoi wouldn’t relent. He tried to stand only to be pushed back down by Ruki.

“Why the hell are you so stubborn.” The youngest deer grumbled as he held his brother in place.

“I can’t lose you too!” Aoi finally looked at his brother in the eyes. And Ruki was shocked to find tears already overflowing down the older’s face. “If hunters show up, I’m not strong enough to protect you. I let Uruha down, I can’t lose you too. You are all I have left.”

Aoi's face was red, embarrassed and frustrated at his weakness. Suddenly, everything clicked for Ruki. The constant pushing and overexertion, it was all brought upon by guilt. He never realized the weight that Aoi carried on his shoulders. He was the eldest of the trio, and was burdened by the most responsibilities. 

“I can’t lose you guys like I lost Mom.” He put his head down to hide his crying face. Ashamed of everything.

“Look at me.” Ruki firmly gripped Aoi’s chin and forced him to look at him. “You are not responsible for Mom. It was those bastard humans. Why didn’t you ever tell us you were feeling this way?”

“Cause it’s my job.” 

“Bullshit. Who cares about all that. Let us help you. You shouldn’t shoulder this guilt by yourself.” Ruki hated seeing his brother like this. His confident, arrogant older brother reduced to trembling lips and wet eyes. All the pressures of the family finally breaking him. Ruki did not want to be the reason for the tears. Not anymore. “I don’t want to be a burden for you.” 

The two deer stayed like that. Aoi relaxing his shoulders and allowing himself to cry the tears he’s been repressing. It was a tender moment between the two. Emotions were heavy between them, especially in their current situation. But it was necessary to clear things up. Ruki felt better reassuring his brother he is not alone in the guilt. 

It also allowed him some respite as he was no longer standing on his feet. Allowing them to take a quick breather.

Aoi released his last, shuddering breath, smiling up at his brother. His eyes red and bloodshot, but the tears were dried up. Wiping at his face he was about to thank his brother for the support. But when he opened his mouth, he was cut off by another strange voice.

“Well, look at our luck!” A figure approached from behind Ruki. 

Before Aoi fully registered his surroundings, on instinct he leapt forward and shielded Ruki from the shadow. Keeping the younger deer pinned between him and a tree. Aoi scanned around and cursed himself. A group of hunters managed to sneak up on them. 

A tall man with a thin layer of scruff along his chin was smiling menacingly at the brothers. A crossbow readied in his hands. He was missing teeth and had a foul odor about him. The greying hair at his temples helped Aoi further his guess that this man was a skilled hunter. Running away would prove difficult. Behind him, two more men appeared. The one’s face was square and heavily scarred. Brown hair short and tangled on his head. The third man was significantly shorter than the others. From what could be seen between his clothes, he was covered in tattoos. Sporting a hood that obscured most of his face, his aura was intimidating. 

“See, I told you I could track some.” The one with the crossbow roared. 

“You didn’t track anything. We stumbled across them.” The shortest man spoke with obvious contempt.

“Shut it rookie. If you wander around enough and find some, who cares about all that training.” He huffed, tightening his grip on the crossbow.

“Oh man, two of them. We’ve hit it big time!” The other square-faced man excitedly chirped as he pulled a knife out of his boots.

They slowly walked closer towards the deer. Aoi tensed. He was outnumbered. And these men already had their weapons drawn. They were already cornered. He let his guard down and now it was too late. Aoi vowed to protect his brothers and he failed. Uruha was who knows where (if he’s even alive) and now Ruki was going to be poached right in front of him. Everything was lost. 

But Aoi was not going down willingly. Maybe he could still keep Ruki safe. But at the cost of his own life.

“Ruki,” he whispered to the trembling deer behind him. “I need you to run. Faster than you ever have before.”

“What?”

“Run and hide. I’ll meet you at the shrine.”

“Aoi...no.” Ruki’s bottom lip quivered, a small sob ready to escape his lip. 

The eldest deer growled and charged forward. With his head down, he lunged at the man with the crossbow ready to impale him with his antlers. It caught the hunter off guard, but he was pushed out of the way and the hunter with the knife managed to slash Aoi on the arm. The deer tried to dodge but was still hit by the sharp blade. Pain instantly flooded his system when he felt his own warm blood seeping through his shirt and running down his arm. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

He heard Ruki cry out his name. He tried to look up but a heavy boot stomped on his throat blocking his view. All he could see was the greying hunter tower over him. His crossbow pointed at him. 

“Damn that was close.” The man smiled. But it didn’t hold any mirth as he barked out orders. “Kyo grab the fawn before he runs!”

Aoi heard Ruki’s sobs.  _ Dammit, just run! _ He wanted to scold his brother, but couldn’t breath as the boot continued to push down. His vision blurred little by little. He clawed at the man’s foot and leg, but to no avail. His right arm stung from the gash. His hearing was fading. He couldn’t make out the conversation happening above him. He just heard faint shouting and saw the shadows move around above him.

He prayed that Ruki ran. That his reckless action bought his brother more time alive. The young deer has a good head on his shoulder. He’s smart enough to survive on his own. He can make it to the shrine. Him and Uruha would be okay without him.

Just before he fell into total darkness, something warm trickled down his face.

* * *

Peeks of moonlight appeared through the clouds. But rarely. Luckily for them, Uruha could still see. 

The group rested up after the deer volunteered to lead them through the night. He studied the map Shinya had been using. They discussed the best course of action. Every few hours they’d take a break. Allowing Uruha to rest his senses. 

Progress was slow, but they did make headway. They held onto each other as they traversed the darkness around them. Stepping over branches and logs. Shinya kept his hand on the deer’s shoulder, Kai behind him and Reita bringing up the rear. 

Uruha sniffed the air, listened intently, and above all else, he scanned every inch he could see. Whereas his human companions were dependent on him due to their own lack of vision, the deer had no problems. He could almost see everything as clear as day. The only difference was that at night everything took on more of a blue tint. He couldn’t see as far as he would during daytime, but that’s where his other senses help out. 

The forest came alive at night with nocturnal animals. Distant howls from wolves, hooting owls, and cicada chirps created a symphony of sound. It reminded Uruha of his childhood.

As a fawn, he was blissfully unaware of the danger that surrounded them. His mother, Aoi, and him would stay up late at night and watch the stars. Ruki was just a newborn and stayed tied around their mother in a sling. Uruha now realized that her and Aoi took turns watching for predators at night. But at the time, it was a fun experience for the middle child. 

Uruha looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, so he couldn’t see any stars. Which was disappointing. If he could, maybe they would lead them to the shrine faster.

Little by little, the group traversed the dark. Uruha’s eyes were growing heavy. He valued his sleep, and staying up this late was new to him. But he shook the selfish notion aside. He wanted to be of use to the humans who were risking their own lives for him. 

The front of his shirt clung to his chest and irritated his cut. The slash was only on the surface of his skin and not deep. It healed and scabbed over. But whenever his crusty blood-dried tunic rubbed against it, he winced at the irritation. 

With the sun down, it grew colder at night. The group started to travel closer together for warmth. Building a fire was out of the question. They would be spotted too easily. 

A mass on the ground made him pause. It was unlike a fallen log or a pile of leaves. He stopped and scanned the area. The humans behind him bumped into him, causing a small stir as they all tried to steady their footing. 

Uruha scanned the area. The suspicious lump did not move. But it was too far away for him to clearly make out what it was. 

“What’s wrong?” Shinya’s whisper was barely audible. 

“There’s something up ahead.” Uruha’s eyes were focused on the spot. Shinya informed the other two what the deer discovered.

“What?” Reita piped up. His whisper was harsh and louder than Shinya’s. 

“I’m not sure. It’s not moving.” 

The group was silent again. There was something ominous about the atmosphere. Uruha was born and raised in the forests. So if he was unsure about something, the humans were on edge.

Reita stepped forward to stand right behind Uruha and readied his knife. Shinya pulled out a small dagger and flanked the deer on the other side. Kai, with less confidence than the other two, held a hunting knife in his own shaking hands. 

“Whatever it is, we’re right behind you.” Reita reassured the deer. 

Uruha nodded his thanks. Even though they couldn’t see it and continued forward. Whatever this thing was, it was important to investigate. He needed to know if they were in any immediate danger. 

Inch by inch, the group moved closer. And the deer’s other senses picked up. No sound came from the mass, and it still ceased to move. HIs nostrils flared and picked up on a unique scent. It grew stronger with each step forward. The odor pierced the air and overpowered the surrounding smalls of the flora. A potent, almost metallic like aroma assaulted his nose, and soon he was even tasting it. 

They were six feet away when Uruha finally saw it more clearly. It wasn’t a single object, but two. Two humanoid figures lying on the ground. 

He skidded in his tracks. The others behind him raising their weapons, brandishing them at some unknown enemy. 

“What is it?” Shinya asked, trying to make out something in the dark.

“People.” Uruha studied the two figures on the ground. They made no movement. He recognized the putrid odor to be blood. It was easy to tell from a distance that these bodies were lifeless. “They’re dead.”

With caution, he pushed forward. 

Hovering over the mass, he could clearly see the two humans below. One had short brown hair and his face was square shaped. The other looked taller and older than the other. His mouth hung open, revealing missing teeth. His greying sideburns showed his age. Both men were dressed in thick clothing that camouflage them with the woods. A crossbow laid on the ground beside them, broken and splintered to pieces. 

“What could have done this?” Reita remarked after lighting a thick branch. The torch allowed the others to see the deceased men.

“They’re throats are slit.” Shinya knelt down and hovered his finger over the bloodied gashs across the hunters’ necks. Both had identical wounds. The blood, still wet, no longer poured from the wounds. Drained of all life. “This wasn’t done by anything in the forest.”

“Other humans maybe?” Reita looked around with the torch, but there was no other presence. 

“No doubt.” Kai mumbled. 

“Probably murdered for their prey. They appear to be hunters.” Reita kicked some dirt under his boots. The ground around them was trampled and bloodied. Whatever happened here, there was a struggle. 

Uruha felt an overwhelming contempt for these deceased men. They look like experienced hunters, and that made the deer want to spit at them. The number of deer they’ve probably killed over the years, it wasn’t something Uruha wanted to think about. For all he knows, they could be responsible for his mother’s death. 

Regardless, they were murderers in his eyes. 

“They’ll get no sympathy from me then.” Uruha straightened his shoulders and stepped over the dead men without a backwards glance. 

“Uruha?” Kai’s voice cracked.

“Come on. We are making great time. No use mourning over those who don’t deserve it.” 

“It’s not like you to be so cold.” The farmer stepped up beside him. He kept his voice low and placed a hand on the deer’s bicep.

“If they killed my kind, then they deserved what they got.” Uruha pulled away. Harsher than he intended. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can we please just keep going.”

His tone was pleading, and even though Kai wanted to talk to the deer and ask him about the sudden change in mood, he kept his concerns to himself and nodded. They didn’t have the luxury right now of talking. They needed to keep moving. 

Reita extinguished his torch once they were further along so they didn’t attract any unwanted attention. So the three humans relied on Uruha once again for his night vision. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. 


End file.
